<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are We Home Yet? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302744">Are We Home Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel Misha Collins, Aspec Friendly, Car Accidents, Dimension Travel, Gen, Happy Ending?, Hope I Didn't Cross A Line By Writing About Real People, Meta, Missing Persons, Not Beta Read, RPF, Reverse French Mistake (Supernatural), Some Other Characters May Show Up, Some Other People May Show Up, Spooky, This was meant to be a one shot, but i've seen worse, i don't know what happened, i guess, maybe? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when actors meet  their characters? I don't know, but here's a story about it anyway. A lot happens...<br/>There are also some scenes back in our dimension, how do people react?</p>
<p>Such a great summary...<br/>(This is not set during the French Mistake episode, this is a whole different thing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) &amp; Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles &amp; Misha Collins &amp; Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be like one chapter, just for fun, but suddenly it was 3am and I was on chapter 15...<br/>I have no idea how this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we there yet?”</p>
<p>A high pitched voice came from the backseat of the car. It was probably supposed to sound like a child, but it wasn’t a very successful attempt. Jensen gripped the wheel of the car tighter, he was getting real tired of this.</p>
<p>“Jared, will you <em>please</em> shut up! This stopped being funny, like, three hours ago.” He grumbled.</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine.” Jared replied in his normal voice. He was probably bored out of his mind, he’d just been sitting in the backseat. His phone and laptop had died hours ago, Jensen had been too tired to both talk and focus on the road, and Misha wasn’t really available for a chat.</p>
<p>They’d been driving for 20 hours straight, and hadn’t come across anything <em>human</em> for at least 8, just the road and the occasional sign, not even a single car.</p>
<p>Jared continued his search for something to do in the backseat and Jensen looked over to the passenger seat, where Misha had been sleeping for quite a while now. He reached out and softly tapped his friend’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mish, wake up, man. You’re gonna fuck up your neck, sleeping like that.”</p>
<p>“Wha…are we there yet?” His voice sounded gruff. He took the almost empty bottle of water that was placed between the seats and took a few sips, looking at it to see how much was left. Not much.</p>
<p>Jensen could hear Jared softly giggling to himself at Misha’s words, who in turn looked confused as to what was so funny about them. Jensen looked at his tall friend in the rearview mirror. He had found a bunch of colourful hair ties back there, probably from one of the kids, and was putting them in his hair, creating colourful patterns. At least it would keep him occupied for a while.</p>
<p>He realised Misha was looking at him. Right, he’d asked a question and was now expecting an answer.</p>
<p>“No, we’re still in these damned woods. It’s like there’s just no end to ‘em, y’know.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Misha picked up his backpack from where he had stashed under his seat and took out a few sandwiches. He handed everybody one and they all started eating. They were hungrier than they had initially thought.</p>
<p>“I don’t have much left, we should probably make a stop soon, stock up on some more food.”</p>
<p>Well, that certainly wasn’t the best news in a situation like this.</p>
<p>“I would, but there’s nothing around here. Haven’t seen as little as a <em>picnic table</em> for 8 hours now.” He hadn’t, and he’d been looking. There was nothing, not even the usual empty beer can or random shoe on the side of the road.</p>
<p>“Hey, can we have some music?” Jared called out from the back, mouth full of bread.</p>
<p>‘fucking child’ Jensen thought, as he reached for the car radio.</p>
<p><em>Click</em>. Nothing…nothing but static.</p>
<p>He tried another station…same thing.</p>
<p>Another…just more static.</p>
<p>He turned the radio off and announced to no-one in particular, “Radio’s broken.” As if his friends didn’t know that already.</p>
<p>The three of them fell silent again, having run out of conversation after their 15th hour on the road, just staring out the windows at the endless woods that surrounded them. At least it wasn’t raining anymore, so they could actually see more of their surrounding. Not that there was much<em> to</em> see, just more woods. In the distance, they could see light against the clouds. The sun was already rising, they had driven through the night.</p>
<p>“You need me to take over?” Misha asked suddenly, causing Jensen to wake up. He hadn’t even realised he’d been zoning out. He looked over at Misha, who looked concerned.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He bit back, maybe a bit too harsh.</p>
<p>After another minute, he felt his head tilting forward again, and his eyes, were sodamn tired. He had to blink, just for a second.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Damn, he could barely open them anymore.</p>
<p>What if he just kept them closed like this? It was way more comfortable than keeping them open…</p>
<p>WAIT NO!!!! As he suddenly remembered where he was, behind the wheel of a moving car, he shot up and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Just in time to see a couple of deer run onto the road…</p>
<p>He pressed down on the brakes, as far down as they would go, and turned the wheel to the left, swerving around the animals.</p>
<p>The wheels of the car slipped on the wet asphalt and the vehicle slipped off the road, going downhill, crashing through the forest.</p>
<p>Before any of them had time to process what was happening, the car came to a sudden halt against a rather large tree.</p>
<p>“Is everyone okay?” Jensen called out. He was still furiously blinking the blood out of his eyes and coughed a few times to get it out of his throat.</p>
<p>“Hmmpf…fine..” Jared’s strained voice came from behind him. He sounded uncomfortable, but not in pain, like he was just stuck or something.</p>
<p>“Mish?”</p>
<p>“I’m ok!” Misha’s voice came from outside the car.</p>
<p>Jensen’s vision had finally cleared up enough to look around so he turned to the passenger seat, where Misha’s voice <em>should</em> have come from. A large branch had broken through the windshield and had punctured the back of chair. The car door was open. Looks like Misha had jumped out of the car before the crash. Good call. He reeled at the thought of what could have happened had he not done that…and it would be his fault too! Damn.</p>
<p>Jensen stepped out of the car, opening the back door to help Jared out. Together, they assessed the damage.</p>
<p>It wasn’t looking good; the car was completely totalled, they couldn’t get the motor to work, not even a light would turn on. They thankfully found Misha’s phone to still be in working order, and his backpack with their last scraps of food and a small travel camera had miraculously survived the crash. As the two of them continued searching the wreck for anything not-broken, Misha took a short walk, to try and call for help.</p>
<p>“I’ve got no signal, looks like we’re stuck here.”</p>
<p>Crap.</p>
<p>“Somebody’s bound to come look for us right? Maybe Rob? Or Richard? They’ll realise that we never checked into the hotel right? Or the fans, at the panel…”</p>
<p>Oh boy. Now they were stuck out here, in the wilderness, with no car, no phones, no food or water, Jensen who could barely stay awake, and a panicked Jared. Sure, their friends definitely would come looking for them, but Jensen wasn’t sure they’d survive long enough to see it.</p>
<p>“…What if they won’t find us in time? What if we die out here? Oh god, what if we’re already dead? We are, aren’t we? We’re dead and we don’t even realise it!” The panic in his voice started to rise and Jensen was just about to step in when Misha called out to them.</p>
<p>“Guys! There’s a trail here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They survived the car crash...now what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his friends searched the wreck of their car for anything useful, he walked off into the woods. It was still dark, so he used the night vision on his camera to look around. Something in the distance caught his eye. As he moved closer, he realised it was a marker post. Next to it, a trail. Just a small hiking trail, but it was the first sign of human civilisation they had seen for hours, it was something. He knelt down to read what the little sign said. He couldn’t read the words, but the path to the right was apparently 18 miles and the one to the left only 3. Well that was an easy choice.</p><p>He yelled out at his friends, not wanting to lose the path.</p><p>“Guys! There’s a trail here!”</p><p>There they came, stumbling out of the darkness. They had managed to find some jackets and a few extra flannels and were now wearing all of them. Jared was carrying some headlight he’d found on the ground near the car, and so, they went on their way, to the left.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked, the woods around them got increasingly less dense, and soon they could actually look around. A stone pillar stood in the middle of the trail, making them cross through the bramble bushes. The pillar was about as tall as a regular sized human being and had a strange geometric carving of a wolfs head near the top. It was a beautiful design, and Misha made sure to get it on camera. I mean, why <em>not</em> make a video of your survival (or death) in the wilderness, it’d make for a pretty good story.</p><p>He ran his fingers over the lines and was almost sure they felt warm, alive.</p><p>Creepy.</p><p>10 minutes later, they reached a clearing, where a small log cabin stood, abandoned.</p><p>It was dusty inside, but the doors and windows were still intact and there was a pile of wood next to the fireplace. Some small white candles were scattered around the room. Rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, Jared found a box of matches and they lit the candles and the fireplace before sitting down.</p><p>Now that they had some light and were no longer under the influence of shock, they could finally see the state they were in.</p><p>“Wow. We look…”</p><p>“Like shit!” Misha laughed.</p><p>Their wounds weren’t too bad, they just looked bad. Both Jensen and Misha had some heavily bleeding head wounds, their faces almost completely red with blood. Jared’s hair was tangled and still had some colourful hair ties stuck in it. Their clothes were covered in mud, blood and dust and were badly torn up. They really did, look like shit.</p><p>“Selfie time!” Misha called, before pointing a camera at the three of them. The all looked at the camera and smiled weakly. This certainly would be a story they could tell later, if they survived.</p><p>It was still kinda dark out and they figured a few hours of rest wouldn’t hurt, so they huddled together in front of the fireplace and promptly fell asleep.</p><p>When they woke up, the sun stood high in the sky. According to Misha’s phone, it was 2 pm and there was still no signal. The three of them explored the building together, since they had no real plan of where to go yet, and soon they found themselves in the attic. It was dusty up here, as it was everywhere else in the house. The first box they opened contained some survival knives, which they gladly took and stuck into the belts. Jensen took a large machete and jokingly pointed it at Jared and posed, as if to challenge him to a duel.</p><p>Another box contained a tool belt, complete with hammer and a length of rope, why not. Misha took the belt and put it on, making sure to stick his knives into it as well.</p><p>A mannequin wearing a long dark green trench coat stood in the centre of the room, and Jensen jokingly handed the coat to Misha.</p><p>“Now you look like Cas, but green.”</p><p>“Forest!Cas.” Jared added.</p><p>Misha put on the coat, it felt comfortable, familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, look at this.”</p><p>Jared was standing by the window. As the other two got closer, they noticed the same picture of a wolf head, etched into the glass.</p><p>They had just reached the window, standing close together, inspecting it, when the floor beneath them gave out and they crashed down.</p><p>The room they had landed in was a new one. It was just as dusty as the rest of the building, but it looked like it hadn’t been opened in ages, like not even a gust of wind had reached it. The walls were lined with cork boards filled with pictures of the woods and its animals. Taxidermied animals stood on the shelves, watching them. Some of them weren’t even real animals, the squirrel with antlers for example, or the wolf with human hands and teeth.</p><p>At the far end of the room, there was a map pinned to the wall above a workbench. It was a map of the surrounding woods, the nearest city was also shown on it, and the cabin was circled with red marker. This was exactly what they needed, directions to get out of these woods. Misha climbed on top of the workbench and took the map off the wall, handing it to Jared and Jensen, so they could read it. As they figured out where to go from here, Misha sat on the bench, looking around the room. He noticed the many jars filled with what looked like herbs, and others filled with murky liquids and who-knows-what floating around inside them. He absentmindedly picked a book off the bench he was sitting on and opened it to a random page.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Werewolves</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Werewolves are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and </em>
  <a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Humans">
    <em>humans</em>
  </a>
  <em>. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly people. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognisable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, although they do sometimes eat more of the body. The transformation only occurs after one bites a victim, that way werewolves continue the spread of lycanthropy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Typical. The only cabin for miles around and its owner was obsessed with the one thing the three of them had dedicated 12 to fifteen years of their lives to. The supernatural…</p><p>He leafed through the books some more, finding lore about pretty much all the monsters from the show.</p><p>There was even a chapter dedicated to angels. As he turned the page to read some more about the angels, he felt a strange sense in his fingers. He looked down at the books and saw a pristine white feather sewn into the centre, it was lightly touching his fingers, possibly causing the tingling sensation, and it almost seemed to be glowing. Misha was now completely entranced by the feather, unable to look away. He could feel its energy flowing through his fingers. The energy slowly crept up his arm, spreading throughout his body until he was practically vibrating with it. All other sound had gone away, there was just his own heartbeat and a soft ringing sound coming from the book in his hands. The ringing grew louder, and louder until it was all he could hear.</p><p>One of the jars across the room suddenly exploded, soon followed by the ones next to it, and the ones next to those, until an entire row lay in shards.</p><p>Misha looked up, confused. He was trying to find the cause of it, but found nothing. Jared and Jensen continued looking at the map after scanning the room for any danger, but finding nothing either.</p><p>His friends had found a way out, the shortest way to get to the city. He slid off the bench and took a few steps, but then he quickly turned around and grabbed the book, before shoving it into his backpack. As a memento, nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>After hiking for a few hours, cutting through the bushes (man they were glad they brought those knives), they finally reached a road, a busy one. They waved at the cars passing by, trying to get one of them to stop, none did. They must have been quite a sight…Three men, covered in blood and dirt, frantically waving at you, holding knives…<em>shit, the knives!</em></p><p>Of course no one was stopping, they were all carrying several knives in full view, no one would willingly let them into their car looking like that. They put their knives away, hidden underneath several layers of shirts, flannels, and coats and started walking in the direction of the town.</p><p> </p><p>They were about halfway there when a car finally came to a halt behind them, the gravel crunching under its wheels. Misha was the first to turn around.</p><p>
  <em>Omaha Police Department</em>
</p><p>Omaha? How the hell did they get in Omaha? The confusion must have been visible on their faces, because the driver approached them very cautiously, gun in his hand.</p><p>“What’s your business here boys?” He asked them, raising his gun a little when all three of them turned to face him at once.</p><p>Jensen was the first to speak up, “We got into a car crash, we’re pretty lost out here…I’m sorry, does that say Omaha?”</p><p>“Yes it does.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re in Omaha, or headed there at least…”</p><p>“Nah, that’s not possible.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because we were just in Toronto!”</p><p>The cop just stared at them like they were crazy. So they really were in Omaha… He gripped his gun tightly before telling them to empty their pockets and get in the car.</p><p>The three of them just looked at each other sheepishly before taking out their knives, maps, backpack, camera and headlight and placing them on the floor. They silently got into the back of the car as the cop went to pick up their stuff.</p><p>The car stopped in front of the police station. The driver had already called ahead, so there were two more people waiting for them outside. The three of them were led into the station and into a small, empty room. There was a table with some chairs though, so they went over there and sat down.</p><p>“Don’t worry, before long they’ll recognise us, someone will, and they’ll let us out.” Jensen tried to assure his friends. But Misha wasn’t so sure of that. He thought back to the book, how much energy radiated off of it, the jars that exploded. Stuff like that doesn’t happen, isn’t supposed to happen. It’s…not natural.</p><p> </p><p>The interrogation went well…They were now locked up in a cell, because everyone thought they were insane, even though they’d been telling the truth. Just a quick google search would surely prove their story, right. Why couldn’t they just listen‽</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and they were told they could leave, someone had come to pick them up. See, somebody had finally recognised them and had come to save them. Maybe it was one of their friends. Or a fan. Either one was very welcome at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked into the main room, they were greeted by a familiar voice.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you boys! Why didn’t you call me?”</p><p>“We got into a car crash.” Jared explained.</p><p>“And there was no signal.” Jensen added.</p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, I’m glad you’re all okay. Come on, let’s get you to a warm shower and some fresh clothes.” The woman said.</p><p>“Yes please…Oh, and Kim? Thank you.” Jensen said warmly.</p><p>“No problem, and why did you just call me Kim?”</p><p>“Be…cause.It’syour name?” Jared said questioningly.</p><p>“Oh boy, those head wounds must be worse than I thought. It’s Jody, remember?”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“Right…”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, what is happening here?” Misha whispered softly, so that only his two friends could hear him.</p><p>“I don’t know…maybe they’re just messing with us, because we’re late…”</p><p>It was a possibility, if very unlikely. A car crash would seem like enough of a reason to excuse being late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that they're out of the woods, let's see where the story brings us next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do their friends react to them going missing? What do they do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come one Misha, open up! We’re gonna be late.” Richard called out. He knocked again, but there was no sound on the other side of the door. He looked over to the very impatient Rob, who was standing next to him. They had to go now, goddamnit.</p><p>After another series of knocking again didn’t receive an answer, he took out the key card the desk clerk had given them.</p><p>“Alright Wish, we’re coming in. You better have some clothes on you!”</p><p>It was dark inside the room, dark and empty. There were no carts on the coatrack, no shoes on the ground. As they walked further into the room, they saw that the beds were still made. There was no sign of life anywhere. The room was never used.</p><p>“They should have arrived yesterday. They should be here by now.”</p><p>“Try calling him.”</p><p>As he held the ringing phone to his ear, the two of them walked over to Jared’s room and knocked, no answer. They walked in to find it empty.</p><p>Misha wasn’t picking up his phone, so he tried again.</p><p>They walked to Jensen’s room. Again, empty.</p><p>“He’s not answering his phone, none of them are.”</p><p>The two looked at each other as a sense of uneasy crept over them.</p><p>“Maybe somebody else has seen them?” Rob tried, in an attempt to sound optimistic.</p><p>“Yeah…” Neither of them sounded really convinced, but they tried anyway.</p><p>The answers to the mass text they’d sent out to their group had come back negative. They tried calling some people, no one had seen the three missing men. They had just vanished.</p><p>A quick chat with the desk clerk confirmed that the three guys had never arrived at the hotel.</p><p>“This is bad..”</p><p>“It’s certainly not good, no.”</p><p>“So, do we call the cops?”</p><p>“We probably should…”</p><p>Before long, Jensen, Jared and Misha had been reported as missing. Rob and Richard and a few of their fellow cast members had formed a small search party, joined by police. They hadn’t made the matter public yet, they didn’t wanna freak out their fans unnecessarily. They were still hopeful that they could resolve the matter.</p><p>They had found a way to trace the guys’ cell phone signals to one specific road, before it disappeared. Lucky for them, the road wasn’t too long and had no exits or weird turns. Just one small road to search, that’s nothing…</p><p>After driving down the road at a crawling pace, Richard suddenly noticed something. He swapped at Rob and hit his shoulder, notifying him of his find.</p><p>They parked the car by the side of the road and crossed over to where Richard had pointed. There were dark marks on the asphalt, indicating that a car had swerved there, and the verge had been disturbed. They walked to the edge of the hill and looked down. Broken trees and branches formed a clear path down, where something big and metal reflected the sunlight into their faces.</p><p>‘shit’</p><p>Richard was the first to start sprinting down the hill, closely followed by Rob, Mark and Alex.</p><p>Mark, however, was the first to reach the bottom. The object was indeed a car. They recognised it as the one their friends had taken to drive over to the city.</p><p>It had apparently hit a tree, and was scrunched up to about half its original size. A large branch had gone straight through the car.</p><p>They prepared themselves for the worst, but to their surprise, they found the car empty. There were some red streaks on the steering wheel and the windshield, and pieces of clothing were stuck on the sharp edges of the wreck. They found two broken phones on the ground next to the car, but Misha’s phone was nowhere to be found. A bit back uphill Alex found a rock with blood on it.</p><p>‘shit’</p><p>Rob was already calling this in and Richard, Mark and Alex just stood off to the side, taking in the scene, making sure not to disturb it anymore than they already had.</p><p>This was bad, this was really bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This road is being very inconsistent…One time it’s a 12 hour drive, the next it’s like half that. One time there’s no signal at all, the next you can literally make a phone call wherever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jody is going more and more suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They follow Kim, no Jody? Into her home. It looked exactly like the set they had used for Jody’s house. There they are, awkwardly standing in the living room, unsure what to do next.</p><p>“Bathroom’s that way,” Jody(?) said as she pointed into the hallway, “Go on. I’ll go get you some clean clothes.”</p><p>The three men stumbled into the hallway. Jared ran his fingers over the wall, it was a real wall. He looked up at the ceiling, it was a real ceiling, no lights, no camera’s, no nothing, just ceiling.</p><p>They stood in front of the (real) bathroom door. What were they supposed to do now? Jared opened the door and they all looked in, there were two showers, good. Jared and Jensen each went into one of the showers, as Misha closed the toilet lid and sat down. He placed his backpack on the floor between his feet and took out the book, <em>it was still there</em>.</p><p>He opened it again, right at the page that contained the feather. It was definitely glowing now!</p><p>He noticed a small scribble underneath it, something about ‘angels being nearby’ and the ‘feather glowing’. Great, very helpful.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the feather to take up all his attention, this time though, the smell of soap and the sound of running water took over his senses. He could feel the energy running through him.</p><p>One of the showers shut off, so he quickly shoved the book back into his bag.</p><p>Jensen stepped out, wearing a comfortable looking bathrobe.</p><p>“Hey, you’re clean. Did you use the sink or something?” He sounded surprised, so surprised that it prompted Misha to look down. It was true, his clothes were completely clean, but still torn up. He also no longer felt the stickiness of the blood on his face. He checked his arms and legs, also finding those suspiciously cleaned of blood and dirt. His wounds were still there, but they looked weeks old, instead of hours, almost fully healed. Strange.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat on the couch, wearing their fresh new clothes. Misha had gotten some too, even though his clothes were <em>technically</em> clean. With their wounds properly cleaned and bandaged, and their skin no longer covered in dirt they all looked a lot better, almost like themselves, almost. There was still the shock and confusion on their faces.</p><p>Jody came in and handed each of them a cup of coffee, before sitting down in the chair across from them.</p><p>“What’s going on with you guys? You all look like you’ve seen a ghost, and by that I mean the normal human reaction to seeing a ghost. So what’s up?”</p><p>The three of them looked at each other, silently communicating their plan.</p><p>“We’re not…We’re not Sam and Dean.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“We just, <em>look</em> like Sam and Dean.”</p><p>Jody shot up and pulled out a small dagger, “What are you? Shapeshifters? Demons? Changelings? Speak up!”</p><p>Jared immediately leaned as far back as the couch allowed him to, raising his hands defensively.</p><p>“We’re human! We’re human.”</p><p>Jensen had woken up from his daze and now offered his forearm to Jody, “Here, test us. Silver, iron, Holy water, Salt, whatever. Just, do it.”</p><p>After running them through every test she could think of, Jody cautiously sat back down, still holding onto her knife.</p><p>“So who are you guys?”</p><p>“We, uh, we’re actors.”</p><p>Jody raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I think we got trapped in the wrong world or something…like a reverse French Mistake! It’s either that or you are actually Kim and you’re just messing with us.”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on. What the hell is a French Mistake?”</p><p>“It’s an episode we did, on our tv show, where we play Sam and Dean. It’s when they got sent to ‘our’ dimension.”</p><p>“It wasn’t really our dimension though, just a different one.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that this,” she gestured vaguely at the world, “is all a tv show. And you two are the actors that play Sam and Dean Winchester over there? Well, what the hell. What about you Cas, you haven’t said a damn thing since the moment I came to bust your asses out of jail.”</p><p>“I’m…not Cas. Misha.” Misha spoke softly, Jody almost couldn’t hear him, but she did recognise the name from what Dean had told her about their little adventure that these guys referred to as the ‘French Mistake’.</p><p>“So that makes you two Jensen and Jared.”</p><p>The two of them just nodded silently.</p><p>“So you believe us?” Jared asked.</p><p>“Sure, why not. I’ve heard stranger things.” Fair enough. They all knew how weird this world was. Thinking about it now, some guys claiming to be you from another dimension wasn’t something that hadn’t already happened before. Everything’s happened on Supernatural once, even Supernatural itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m calling the guys. Don’t go anywhere.” Jody got up and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Winchesters and Cas finally meet their human(?) counterparts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two couches had been placed across from each other. The three actors sat on one, the Winchesters and their angel on the other, it was almost like looking in a mirror, if the mirror also changed body language and expressions.</p><p>The boys had been angry when Jody had first informed them about the situation, but when they saw the three scared actors huddled together on the couch, uncertain how to talk to them, they calmed down. These guys weren’t a threat…</p><p>They sat across each other in silence, just staring, contemplating the situation. The tension between the trios was almost palpable, Jensen was starting to get nervous, Jared bounced his legs up and down and Misha just stared at Castiel, clutching his backpack to his chest.</p><p>“Alright, I need a drink.” Dean got up and moved to get his jacket. Castiel followed almost immediately behind him, murmuring his agreement. Sam just breathed out a silent “Yeah” and got up to follow his brother and best friend.</p><p>The three left behind just shared some looks between them and made a decision.</p><p>It was kinda cramped in the impala, with the six of them they almost had to sit on each other’s laps, or well, they did actually. Misha tried to make sure not to move too much, since Castiel already had a murderous look in his eyes from being squished in with three strangers who looked way too familiar for his liking.</p><p>Jody was smart enough to take her own car, giving her enough space and silence to think, and it was probably a smart idea to bring a backup vehicle, since the guys were probably gonna need a ride home later.</p><p>As far as she could tell, these ‘strangers’ were just regular ass humans, but she couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Especially that Misha guy was acting very suspicious. From the stories the boys had told her, he was quite the talkative type, yet he had barely said a word since they’d met, and he was always keeping that backpack of his close to him. She had to get him distracted, she felt like whatever was inside that bag was important to the situation somehow.</p><p> </p><p>When the two groups walked in together, they got some surprised looks from staff. Of course, who wouldn’t be at least a little surprised when two identical groups of people just walked in.</p><p>“Secret identical twin club” Jared quickly called out as an explanation. Apparently that was enough, because everyone just went back to whatever it was they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>They had picked a table at the back, to make sure they could talk without being overheard. As they spoke, they drank, a lot. Time flew by for the boys. Jody, very smartly, kept her drinking to a minimum. When the boys had all left the table to go do occupy themselves elsewhere, she was left with Castiel, who was only slightly tipsy.</p><p>“Castiel, hand me that bag will ya.” She stuck out her hand to Castiel as she looked around to make sure Misha wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Be careful, I don’t trust it. I can feel a powerful energy radiating off of it.”</p><p>So castiel was also suspicious, good, that meant she was probably right.</p><p>She rummaged through the bag a little, starting with the smaller pockets, so she could still put it away like nothing happened. A phone, some hair-ties, candy wrappers, nothing out of the ordinary, yet. After making sure that Misha was still occupied, and he was, dancing with a group of people who all seemed to be hitting on him, she opened the main compartment of the bag. She found a small camera, okay, he was an actor after all, and a book. As her finger brushed along the book, she could practically feel the energy leaking out. She took the book out and handed it to cas underneath the table. He looked it over once. Jody leaned in a bit, looking at the pages. It just looked like a regular lore book, that is, until they reached the passage about angels. A blinding light suddenly hit them in the face, prompting them to immediately close the book. Castiel handed it back, and Jody carefully placed it back exactly where she’d found it.</p><p>Both of their motherly instincts took over so they decided to spend the rest of the evening at the table, keeping an eye on their friends and their friends’ doppelgängers. It was a strange sight, on the one hand you had Dean flirting with all the girls and Sam sitting at the bar, seemingly having a discussion about some topic or other, on the other hand there were Jensen and Jared singing a ballad on the karaoke stage and Misha still dancing with the same group, but now also kinda flirting back.</p><p>At the end of the evening, all the boys returned to their table, obediently following Jody out to the car, at least her mom-powers also influenced the three actors, that would make it so much easier to get everyone home. Misha had at some point allowed some drunk girls to put make-up on him, causing both Castiel and Dean to cast sideways glances at him, Jody had to admit, it wasn’t a bad look on the guy.</p><p> </p><p>There were only two empty bedrooms in the house, but Sam and Dean were brothers, they could share, and Castiel didn’t sleep anyway, but she knew he would prefer to stay with Dean, so she pulled out a mattress for him too. The other three boys just had to deal with sharing the one room…</p><p> </p><p>Claire quietly opened the door and walked into the house, careful not to make a noise. She knew she was late, and if Jody knew exactly how late, well she’d probably kill her. She decided to go for a midnight snack before going to bed, so she very quietly snuck into the kitchen…only to find the door of the refrigerator already opened and someone crouching in front of it.</p><p>“Jody?” The figure stilled, they obviously were not expecting to get caught like this, and they slowly rose to their feet.</p><p>Claire took a step back in confusion. “castiel?” Sure, it was castiel’s face, her dad’s face, but the expression was all wrong and…was that make up‽ No, this wasn’t her Castiel, it couldn’t be.</p><p>“Claire, hi.” Not-Castiel spoke up in a voice that was way too high in pitch to be Castiel’s.</p><p>Claire immediately jumped into a defensive position, pulling out a knife from behind her back. “Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in our house?”</p><p>“Uhm…I come in peace? Do not be afraid?” The man that looked like Castiel squeaked out. Was he…was he scared? Of her? Claire took a step forward and gestured with the knife, causing the man to flinch, yep, definitely scared.</p><p>“Claire, calm down. It is alright.” A low and gravely voice came from behind her.</p><p>“Castiel!” She turned around to hug her surrogate dad. “I thought something had happened.”</p><p>“No. He isn’t a threat to you. He’s <em>mostly</em> harmless.”</p><p>Claire noticed the subtle emphasis on mostly and looked up at Castiel’s face. She saw the angel frowning at the stranger in the kitchen, but wasn’t entirely sure whether it was disapproval or distrust. But if Castiel said the man wasn’t a threat to her, then he wasn’t, she knew she could trust him on that.</p><p>The three of them went back upstairs, Misha awkwardly shuffling in front, and the other two following close behind, suspiciously eyeing him.</p><p> </p><p>When Claire and Castiel came down the stairs the next morning, they found fake-Castiel already sitting at the table with Sam and Dean and, Sam and Dean? Alex was there too, putting nail polish on his nails and fixing the smudged make up on his face. Something had obviously gone down, since Dean (she was sure this was Dean) was completely flustered, real(?) Sam was laughing loudly, and other Sam and Dean were giggling profusely, as was fake-Cas. Alex just smiled softly to herself.</p><p>“What happened here?” Claire asked. Everyone at the table looked up at the two people that just entered the room.</p><p>“Ah! Castiel!” Fake-Cas called out. She still had a hard time getting used to that voice coming from that face, but at least it helped her differentiate between the two. Fake Cas got up and put on a fabulous hat, Alex’ fabulous hat, and walked over to the two of them.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced yet. The name’s Misha.” He held out his hand and Claire numbly shook it.</p><p>Castiel looked over at Dean, who was still awkwardly sitting at the table, as the other laughed. “What were you talking about? Is Dean alright?”</p><p>“Oh, Dean’s fine. Nothing in particular, just a little ship that’s grown very popular back home.” Castiel just looked confused, Misha got a sly smile on his face as he leaned in close, face almost brushing Cas’, and whispered, “Desstielll.”</p><p>It took a few seconds for Castiel’s mind to connect the dots and understand the message, but when he did his face immediately changed to shock. His face had turned slightly red and his eyes had widened. Misha giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pressing past him into the living room, but wisely stayed away from Claire, for now.</p><p> </p><p>As the rest of the group laughed the interaction off in the kitchen, Misha quietly picked up his backpack and slipped out the door. He wanted to find out what this book was about and wanted to do so in a safe environment, since he had spent years of his life dedicated to this world, he knew his way around and before long he was standing in a clearing in the woods, far enough away from people to do some experimenting.</p><p>He opened the book to the angel page and tried to focus on the feather, without getting distracted by other sounds. He closed his eyes in order to devote all his attention to the soft ringing sound, slowly letting it grow louder in his mind, soon it was all he could hear.</p><p>Okay, what now.</p><p>He got an idea. He thought about something, an object, setting his intention on a sandwich. He could feel something soft and squishy in his hand, when he carefully squeezed it, he could feel something cold and wet slowly running over his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down. The white bread and green of the lettuce stared back at him. He turned his hand around, the liquid on his hand had been ketchup.</p><p>Well, damn…</p><p>He gingerly placed the sandwich on the ground and wiped his hand on some leaves, before closing his eyes and focussing on the ringing sound again.</p><p>This time he wanted to try something bigger, so he thought real hard about the rock on the other side of the clearing. He suddenly felt the ground underneath him change texture and when he opened his eyes again, he could see his backpack in the distance. He tried to keep his focus on the feather as he looked around. A sudden, soft whisper caught his attention. There was no one around.</p><p>“Hello?” He called out, both physically and mentally, though the latter wasn’t fully intentional.</p><p>The whisper grew louder and louder, and more voices joined it, soon there were hundreds. Hundreds of loud, overlapping voices screaming and talking inside his head, they were real loud, too loud. It soon grew too overwhelming and all he could do was clutch his head and let out an agonising scream, lasting for what felt like hours.</p><p> </p><p>There was a change in pressure, and the pressure was somehow repressing all the voices, quieting them down to a mere whisper in the back of his brain.</p><p>“Wow, that was a loud one! You’d think somebody was getting murdered here.”</p><p>Misha looked up, blinking through the tears in his eyes, at the familiar figure that was standing in front of him.</p><p>“Rob? Oh Rob, thank God you’re here!” He was sure he’d just been going crazy and the past few days were just a fever dream, he must have. But his hopes were crushed when Rob didn’t react the way he normally would, he just squinted slightly and tilted his head to the side, kinda like Cas usually does…</p><p>“Sorry, I…thought you were someone else.” Rob said dryly, before disappearing. Yeah, that’s right, he just straight up disappeared right in front of Misha’s eyes.</p><p>That wasn’t Rob…just that thought caused Misha to shiver, he could feel the nervous sweat soaking his clothes, it also wasn’t helped by the fact that the voices were growing louder once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adjusting to Angel Radio sounds pretty bad...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we are back to our world, let's check on how they're doing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The search party was now considerably bigger and it even included some actual search dogs. Most of the supernatural cast and crew that were in the area were present, joined by police, some volunteers and some very perceptive fans who had somehow heard of the matter while it hadn’t been made public yet. Usually this could be considered creepy, but right now all the help was being welcomed with open arms.</p><p>They had made the car wreck the official starting point and spread out in different directions from there. It didn’t take long for someone to find the trail and some shoe prints, leading to the left.</p><p>A small dedicated group followed the path in the direction of the footprints as the rest continued the search in the main area.</p><p>The path looked very well kept, not even a pebble out of place, all the way until a small clearing, where a log cabin stood abandoned. The door was in bad condition and fell off its hinges rather than opening. The group, consisting of Rob, Richard, Mark and Alex, joined by three volunteers and a dog, carefully entered the cabin.</p><p>The place was in a bad state, walls crumbled as soon as they were touched and doors and windows fell out of their frames when somebody tried to open them.</p><p>The living room was in a similar state to the rest of the house, but the fireplace looked recently used, and some blankets were crinkled up on a pile in front of it. Upon closer inspection, some of the blankets appeared to have blood on them. Somebody had definitely spent a night here. Pretty recently too.</p><p>The group carefully ascended the stairs into the attic. It was mostly empty, but a hole in the floor by the window caught their attention. As they crawled closer to the hole they saw a room they hadn’t found before, when they were actually on that floor. It was dark inside the room, but they could see the shelves full of jars near the top and they could vaguely make out some white silhouettes at the bottom. Somebody handed a flashlight to the person closest to the gap, who in turn shone it towards the bottom. The shock nearly made them drop the light into the pit. The floor in the room was littered with skeletons, both human and animal. The group immediately ran back downstairs, to the wall that should be between them and the hidden room. Knocking on the wall did indeed reveal there to be a hollow space behind it. One of the volunteers came running in holding a chair and started whaling on the wall, breaking through it in a matter of minutes.</p><p>The room was empty, save for the skeletons and the shelves with jars on the walls. Mark stepped forward to inspect one of the skeletons when something caught his eye. On a small workbench near the far wall were three small straw dolls. Two of them were wearing small plaid, flannels and the third had on a colourful sweater. Hairs appeared to be sewn into the heads, long brown hair for one, short dirty blond hair for the second, and dark brown hair for the third. There were even some coloured beads in the place of eyes. The three dolls looked eerily similar to their three missing friends. The whole place just gave off creepy vibes, they had to get out of there, now!</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t anything more they could do, the case was in the hands of the police now. All they could do was pray their friends were alive and well, and that police would do their damn job and return them. They also had to prepare themselves mentally to bring the story out. It was gonna be a hard one to tell to the fans, but if their friends weren’t found soon, they had no other choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why but those dolls just popped into my head and refused to leave. I just had to write them into the story...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misha is struggling a bit with his newfound powers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has anyone seen Misha?” Jensen sounded panicked. He had been trying to call his friend for an hour now and Dean had even taken him for a drive to look around town, but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>They were all standing in the living room of Jody’s house now, having returned after their failed search attempts.</p><p>Suddenly, Castiel’s hands shot up to his temple and he pressed his eyes closed, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean and Jensen asked in unison. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Angel radio…” Castiel groaned.</p><p>“but, shouldn’t that be silent? There are no more angels to use angel radio, right?” Sam added.</p><p>“It should be but…somebody’s….screaming. They’re in pain. Close by.” Cas was nearly tipping over now and Jensen and Dean immediately stepped in to support him.</p><p>“Is it Misha?”</p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p>“Well what are we waiting for. We have to go.” Jared had already put on his jacket and was standing by the door. The two men holding the angel up, both looked at Cas for confirmation, Cas just nodded silently, too uncomfortable to talk.</p><p>Cas could only speak enough to give them vague directions, but they followed them anyway.</p><p>Halfway through the drive, Castiel relaxed. “The screaming has stopped, for now. It’s located in the State Recreation Area, I think.</p><p>Dean sped up the car, going way past the speed limit, but he didn’t care. His best friend was in pain and his doppelgänger’s best friend was missing and possibly in pain too, he needed to get where he was going, and he needed to get there fast.</p><p> </p><p>Dean parked the Impala on some dirt road and everyone jumped or stumbled out. They could immediately hear the agonising screams in the distance, it sounded like somebody was being murdered over there, and immediately started sprinting towards the sound.</p><p>The screams led them to a small open space between the trees, and that’s where they found him, Misha. He was laying in the metal position, with his hands clutching his head and pulling at his hair, all while screaming his lungs out, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“Shit, Misha, hey…” Jensen picked his friend up and pulled him close to his chest in an attempt to calm him down, but Misha just kept on screaming. Nothing seemed to be able to calm him down, at some point his voice had gone raw and eventually disappeared almost completely, but Misha was still silently crying and covering his ears with his hands.</p><p>At least now that he was silent they could take him back home in the car without attracting unwanted attention.</p><p>That’s how they ended up back in Jody’s living room with Misha curled up on the floor, head resting on Jensen’s lap and Jared patiently trying to get him to drink some water. Castiel lay passed out on the floor next to them, exhausted from the constant screaming inside his head, which had now finally calmed down to a soft whimpering.</p><p>After 2 hours of this, Misha had finally fallen asleep and the other placed both him and Castiel on the two couches. They left the room, making sure to turn the lights off, and went into the kitchen to drink before going off to bed.</p><p>That night, Misha woke up and lay on his couch, thinking. The voices had calmed down again, just a silent whisper in the back of his head. He heard something move beside him and looked over to see Castiel staring back at him.</p><p>“How do you do it, Cas?” He asked, his voice so raw he could barely recognise it anymore.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Deal with Angel Radio…is it just always there?” He was having trouble forming the words, but he needed to know the answer, he needed some help with this from an experienced professional. No more secrets, he couldn’t do this by himself.</p><p>Castiel just raised an eyebrow, but then something seemed to click in his mind and he sat up, moving over to Misha’s couch, sitting down next to him. His facial expression had quickly changed from suspicious to empathetic.</p><p>“It is always present, yes, but you can mostly tune it out.”</p><p>Misha looked up at him and silently asked his next question, ‘how?’</p><p>“Focus on something else, something real, something you can see or touch.” He held out his hand, showing Misha a small rock. “I usually keep this in my pocket, when there’s no sound to focus on it helps keep me grounded.” Misha took the rock and turned it over in his hands, inspecting it. It was a pretty rock, strangely shaped, with lots of different textures.</p><p>He handed the rock back to Cas, who placed it back in his pocket.</p><p>“Can you help me, please?” Misha asked him, sounding like a lost child, which he kinda was right now.</p><p>“I will. First I will need to know what you can already do. No need to talk, spare your voice. You’ll learn to heal it soon enough.”</p><p>Misha focussed on the soft ringing of the book that was now ever-present in his mind, next to the soft murmur of angel radio, and the set his intent to the glass of water on the table in the kitchen. He handed the glass over to Castiel, who looked pleasantly surprised. “You are better than I expected. What else?”</p><p>Misha spread out his arms to the side and did a sort of half bow at Cas from across the room. Cas was now at his side again, with a look of approval on his face. “Follow me.” He said, before disappearing. Misha now focussed on the angel, and soon found himself standing side by side with him, staring out at the vastness of the Pacific Ocean. The beach they were standing on was deserted and seemed to be completely cut off from everything else, unreachable for humans.</p><p>Castiel stepped out in front of Misha and straightened his back, a soft glow started behind his eyes and rapidly grew brighter, until his entire body was glowing, casting shadows of his wings on the cliffside behind him. Misha froze, completely awestruck, he had seen this often enough on the show to not be surprised by it, but seeing it in real life was still something else entirely. He decided to try it, channeling his inner Castiel, following the routine he had used on set. He felt a wave of power flowing through him, and judging from Castiel’s facial expression, it was working. It felt good, freeing even.</p><p>Cas let his light die out, and Misha followed suit, and then he promptly walked into the ocean, followed closely by his student. It felt strange, wrong, to just walk into the water. At first, Misha had been scared to open his mouth and take a breath, but soon found that he didn’t feel the need to breathe at all, he could just walk and swim around freely. Using his newfound wings, he propelled himself forward to catch up with Cas. They were walking into an underwater cave, something divers were often told not to do, but they weren’t regular divers, they had no need for air, or oxygen. The tunnel led them up, back towards where the beach had been, and ended up in a large open space. It initially didn’t look like much, but when Castiel brought his light out again, the walls reflected it in a million different directions, the facets of the crystals starkly contrasting each other, some seemed to be glowing themselves, whilst others were plunged into darkness. It was a truly beautiful sight to see.</p><p>“I come here sometimes, when I need to think, away from all the noise.” Castiel’s voice sounded over angel radio. Misha tried responding to him, “it’s beautiful.”</p><p>Castiel’s voice took a more serious tone again, “focus on the pain in your throat and think back to how it used to be, before you broke it.”</p><p>Misha focussed, he really did, but the pain would not go away, why wouldn’t the pan go away‽ Frustrated, he furrowed his brow and tried again, harder this time. It wasn’t until he felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder that he opened his eyes again, expecting to see disappointment. Castiel instead just smiled softly and said, “don’t worry. Healing is a very difficult skill to master. You, however, are a quick learner, you’ll get there in no time.” Misha felt the energy from Castiel’s hand and the pain in his throat went away. When he spoke up his voice was still gravely, but this time it was from not being used for a while, instead of being broken.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You are welcome. I think it’s about time we head back, the others should be waking up soon…you will tell them right?”</p><p>“Eventually…I just need some time to get used to it myself.”</p><p>“I can understand that.”</p><p>And with that they were back on the couch in Jody’s living room, like they’d never left.</p><p>Misha stretched out and sat up, leaning against one armrest, and Castiel did the same thing on the opposite side, the two of them just peacefully sitting, awaiting the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like the idea of Castiel just doing what he can to help. I think it's sweet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trickster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, no Gabriel here...but Misha just wanted to practise a little bit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole family had gotten together for breakfast, they’d needed to pull up another table and some more chairs and other items that could function as chairs, but everyone was present.</p><p>Misha was peacefully eating his cookie when Dean asked, “Where did you get that?”, Misha was unsure how to respond and was glad when Cas took the lead, “from the plate of cookies obviously, Dean.” Castiel gestured at the plate of cookies in the centre of the table that had <em>definitely</em> been there just a minute ago. Dean was still too sleepy to question his friend, so he went back to his own plateful of pancakes.</p><p>As the day went by, Misha got more and more daring with his powers. At some point he had even miracled himself a new outfit as he moved between rooms. He was now wearing some skinny jeans and one of his own outrageously coloured sweaters. He had given the book to Castiel, who now had the time to fully inspect it and conclude that it was harmless. The only reason it did anything at all was because of the angel feather sewn into it. It had probably triggered some response in Misha, since he was directly connected to Castiel. And the glowing could be explained by the spell that was written on the next page, causing the feather to glow if an angel was present, kinda like Dean’s Samulet. They did keep the book safely hidden, it might contain more information they might need, it could still be useful.</p><p>It was quiet, very quiet. Sam was busy researching a nearby case on his laptop, with Jared leaning in to watch him work, sometimes offering some commentary on things he remembered.</p><p>Dean and Jensen were busy drinking beer and playing some card game at the table. Misha and Cas sat on the couch, Misha was bored out of his mind and he was sure that Cas would be too, if he was able to get bored, so he decided to have some fun and simultaneously get some more practice in.</p><p>He though of the first thing that came to mind, which was Cherry Pie, and closed his eyes. A soft yelp meant it had worked and when he opened his eyes he was very glad to see both Dean and Jensen with cherry pies resting on top of their heads, some of the filling was already starting to run down their necks and into their shirts.</p><p>Misha looked over at Cas, who was trying very hard not to smile, before erupting into laughter himself.</p><p>“You little shit!” He heard Dean shout over his own laughter. When he looked over he saw that Dean was headed straight towards him, or not him, Cas, he was walking towards Castiel.</p><p>“What the hell Cas!” He yelled.</p><p>Cas just looked up at Dean and smiled politely before disappearing.</p><p>“Come back here you dick! I’ll fucking kill you!” Dean now turned to Misha, “what’re you laughing at, huh?”</p><p>“Oh shit” Misha exclaimed, before disappearing himself.</p><p>Misha and Castiel stood on the other side of the street, they could see an enraged Dean stalking around angrily, as Jensen was just enjoying his pie.</p><p>“Well, that was, fun.” Castiel said, as he snapped his fingers. Dean was now completely cleaned of pie, and even Jensen’s shirt was good as new (he did get to keep the pie tho, since he seemed to be enjoying it).</p><p>“Heck yeah it was! So what should we do next? Put little rubber ducks everywhere to confuse them? Or turn all the alcohol into fruit juice? We could ask Jared, he always has some good ideas for pranks!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re just like my brother…”</p><p>“Which one, Gabriel, Balthazar or Lucifer?”</p><p>Castiel looked surprised for half a second, before he remembered who he was talking to, “All three, I guess. But I was referring to Gabriel.”</p><p>“Y’know, the actor that plays him back home is a pretty good friend of mine…I wonder what he’s up to right now. I wonder what they’re all up to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Please come home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's official, they're missing and it has to go public.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short one, just a quick summary of what's happening here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys had been missing for three full days now, it was time to make the case public. They all knew it and they all felt the heavy weight on their shoulders. Just one simple tweet would do the trick, none of them could really deal with anything more than that at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey y’all,</p><p>Some bad news to share with you guys.</p><p>J2 and Misha have been missing for a few days now.</p><p>If you see or hear anything, please contact police. Stay safe.</p><p><b></b>- The Supernatural Family”</p><p> </p><p>The internet had exploded within minutes, as was to be expected. People were out and about looking for the three missing men, but they were nowhere to be found.</p><p>Some people were optimistic about it, saying that maybe they just took an unexpected vacation or something, others were already imagining them lying dead in a ditch somewhere, rotting. Dark times indeed.</p><p>When more details about the case were released, its location, the hidden room, the dolls, the theories began. Maybe they’d been taken by a cult as a sacrifice, maybe they’d been turned into those dolls and they weren’t missing at all, maybe they were in some kind of ‘Reverse French Mistake’ situation?</p><p>As time went by, they just prepared themselves for the worst. Not knowing what to expect certainly was the worst feeling, could their friends still be alive, or would they find them after months, barely more than a skeleton and some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>They did what they had never expected themselves to do, they prayed. Not to anyone in particular, God, the angels, Heaven in general, they even prayed to the guys themselves.</p><p>‘Hey guys, I don’t know if you can hear this, probably not, but we’re worried about you…Please just be alive, don’t be dead…Please…<em>come back</em>’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A milk run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misha might have accidentally outed himself and needs some time away. Castiel joins him on a quick hunt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell! Did Misha just fucking disappear‽” Jensen yelled out. Dean just stood there, he was used to this by now.</p><p>“Were’d he go? Did Cas take him?”</p><p>“No, if he did, there wouldn’t be such a delay, they’d have disappeared at the same time. Turns out your Misha might not be so human after all.”</p><p>Jensen just stared at Dean, flabbergasted. That was impossible, he’d know the guy for years, he was one of his best friends, surely he would’ve known if he was anything other than human.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do now? Cause I’m not just gonna stand here like a creep, waiting for them to calm down.” Misha turned to Castiel, who was still staring at the house across the street.</p><p>“What do you suggest we do?” He returned.</p><p>“Well…there’s that case nearby! We don’t have to do anything too dangerous yet, but we can at least go over to the police station and ask around a bit. Come on, it’ll be fun!”</p><p>Castiel seemed to think about it for a while, before nodding. “Alright” He handed Misha a fake FBI badge, quickly changing the last name to be the same as the name on his own. He gave Misha a quick warning, “Don’t mess this up.”</p><p>“Don’t worry dude, I’ve been doing this for years, about just as long as you have actually.”</p><p>Castiel just turned around and started walking towards the police station. Misha caught up to him and they walked together in silence, somewhere along the way, Misha miracled himself a nice suit. Castiel nodded approvingly, this guy appeared to know what he was doing, good.</p><p>“Okay, so what do we remember about this case?” Misha spoke up, to break the long silence, and to prepare himself for what was to come.</p><p>“14 dead, completely drained of blood, throat ripped out, several organs missing, including the heart.” Castiel summed up dryly.</p><p>“So what are we thinking, vampire, werewolf or both? Or maybe even a Vetala!” Castiel looked slightly surprised before going back to his stoic self, “It’s possible, best not jump to conclusions yet.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, how may I help you guys?”</p><p>“Agents Collins and Collins, FBI, we’re here about those 14 dead from a few days ago.” Misha was quick and spoke like he had been doing this for years, which, to be fair, he had. He held up his badge and Castiel did the same next to him.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know what the FBI has to do with this case, coroner’s report clearly states it’s an animal attack.”</p><p>“We know, we’d just like to make sure.”</p><p>“Well, alrighty then. Just follow me boys! Oh, and the name is Alyssa by the way.”</p><p>“I’m Misha, and this is my brother, Cas. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Same here.” Alyssa said with a wink, before turning around and leading them down the hall towards the morgue.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, prepare yourselves, it’s pretty gruesome.” The morgue assistant, a young man by the name of Owen, told them as he pulled out the first body.</p><p>It was a young girl, no older than 15. Her throat was completely ripped out, with some clearly visible teeth marks along the edge of the wound.</p><p>“Gruesome, huh?” Owen noted, “y’know what’s even weirder? The teeth mark on her chest don’t match the ones on her throat, see?” He pulled the sheet back further, exposing the gaping wound in her chest. “The ones on her neck, I can’t really identify, but the chest ones? That’s canine, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say a straight up <em>dog</em> ate this girl’s heart.”</p><p>Misha glanced over at Castiel and then turned back to Owen, “Could you give me and my brother a minute alone please, we need to discuss something.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure thing.” Owen walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone with the body.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Castiel asked Misha. He was trying to test the extent of Misha’s knowledge, and this seemed like a good starting point.</p><p>“Well, the missing heart could be a werewolf, but the full moon is still a full week away and as Owen said, the teeth marks are more like a dog, so I’m more inclined to say Skinwalker. Now, as for the neck, they look like vampire to me, but the teeth are a bit too far apart, and the report did mention something about a strange venom in her blood that caused her to be paralysed, that sounds like a Vetala to me.” He turned to Castiel with a smug smile, he was pretty sure he got that right.</p><p>“I believe you may be correct.”</p><p>‘Yess!’</p><p> </p><p>The two of them walked out of the station, they now had two possible creatures and a starting location for their search. This hunt would be, as Dean calls it, a milk run, they were sure of it.</p><p>An old voice greeted them as they walked out, “It’s those bastards from down the street that did it.”</p><p>“Excuse me!” Misha could feel his blood start to boil.</p><p>“Those bastards and their bastard dog, I’m tellin’ ya.”</p><p>“I think what my brother is trying to say,” Castiel started, “is if you have any reason to believe that that is true. Other than you being a racist prick.”</p><p>“Do I need to? I mean, have you seen them? The statistics clearly state…”</p><p>“Fuck you and fuck your statistics!” Castiel jumped in just in time before Misha could start to beat the guy to the ground, right in front of the police station just wasn’t the best location for that.</p><p>The old guy just smiled an evil smile and walked away.</p><p>“Racist piece of shit.” Misha yelled after him. “Sorry Cas, my world just went through some shit last year and it still causes me to flip out sometimes.”</p><p>“I hate to suggest this, but maybe we should go and talk to that family. They have a dog, and they live right next to where the body was found.” Castiel noted with a grim look on his face.</p><p>“Fine, but only because of the dog.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>It turned out to be a bust. The family dog was just a tiny creature, a lovely little Papillon. The family even invited them in for a cup of tea and they were very embarrassed to tell them why they were there.</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay. That guy’s been sending police to our doorstep for every little thing that happens in town, has been doing it for years. And besides, maybe we can be of help. Our son, Mason, says he heard something outside last week, and our daughter’s been seeing a big dog lurking around.”</p><p>Misha and Cas shared a look,</p><p>“Could we maybe, talk to your children, miss? This might be vital information.”</p><p>“Of course! Mason, Maddy, come here. There’s some guys that wanna ask you about the dog!”</p><p>Two young children came running into the room and sat down next to their mother, they smiled brightly at the two guests, and they smiled back.</p><p>“So can you guys tell us about the big dog outside?” Misha got down on one knee to talk to the kids on their level.</p><p>“It’s really scary, and big!” “It ate the neighbour’s cat!” “It’s mr. Jeffery’s dog!”</p><p>There it was. “Mr. Jeffery?”</p><p>“The man that sent you to our house. Why didn’t you tell me this before sweetie? I need to know if mr Jeffery is hanging around the house at night.”</p><p>“Thank you, miss. This was very helpful,” he handed the woman a card with a phone number, “If you remember anything else, don’t hesitate to call us. And, again, we’re terribly sorry about earlier, that Jeffery is a real jerk.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it too much, you two seem like good guys. Good luck with your investigation.”</p><p> </p><p>They followed their new lead, and it lead them to mr Anthony Jeffery’s house, where they were greeted by an aggressively barking Labrador. The dog looked at them with almost human intelligence, paired with the animalistic aggressiveness, it was scary, to say the least.</p><p>“Mr. Jeffery!” Misha yelled out. The old man came walking out of the house and barked something at the dog, which promptly calmed down and walked inside.</p><p>“Come in, boys..”</p><p>Misha and Castiel sat down on the couch next to each other, Misha nervously twisted the silver ring around his finger. Mr. Jeffery placed two cups of coffee in front of them, but neither of them really felt like drinking it. The air around them grew more and more tense and Misha just needed some air.</p><p>“Do you mind if I use the bathroom?”</p><p>“Not at all. Down the hall, last door on the left.” Jeffery said, before continuing his intense staring contest with Castiel.</p><p>Misha wandered down the hall, stalling for time. He opened a few random doors on his way to the bathroom, nothing special, until the final door on the right. The smell of rotting flesh and decay hit him in the face like Thor’s hammer, when he finally dared open his eyes again he could clearly see the human shape laying in bed. The woman was old, about the same age as mr. Jeffery, and had clearly been dead for a while. A darkened bloodstain was visible on her shirt in the chest area. Misha cautiously moved closer. Her neck was still intact, so was her chest, save for the stab wound. He took a pen out of his pocket and carefully pushed back the woman’s upper lip, sharp teeth reflected the light from the window.</p><p>“I see you’ve met my wife.” Mr. Jeffery’s voice sounded from behind him. Misha jumped into the air and away from the body.</p><p>“I uh, I didn’t mean to…I got lost.” Misha tried.</p><p>“She was killed last month, some guys came in, FBI they said, and they stabbed her through the heart with a knife. Who does that?” Anthony was slowly walking closer to Misha, his face expressed sadness, but his eyes told a different story. Misha stumbled backwards, away from the man.</p><p>“You wouldn’t do that, would you?”</p><p>“N-no, never.”</p><p>The old man was now all up in his personal space, he was backed up against the wall. He tried pushing the man away, his silver ring creating burns on his skin. Anthony Jeffery closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he revealed bright blue, snake-like eyes.</p><p>“Nope.” Misha yelped, and noped out. He was now standing back in the living room, where he found Castiel knocked out, but alive. He searches his ‘brother’ and finally found what he was looking for, pulling out a long silver dagger. He turned out just in time to see mr. Jeffery charging at him, he just held out the dagger and hoped for the best. The old man was now impaled on his knife, still alive, but in obvious pain. How was he still alive, he did what he had to do, right? Was he missing something? OH right! Misha twisted the knife once, and the old man in front of him went still. It was done. Or so he thought. A low growl behind him sounded and a large body suddenly pressed him to the ground, he could feel its claws digging into his skin and its hot breath down his neck.</p><p>Just as the creature prepared to end his life, Castiel jumped up and drove his angel blade through the creature’s skull. He helped a panting Misha back to his feet and calmly cleaned the blood off of both of the knives. He handed the silver blade back to Misha, “keep it.”</p><p>“We should probably leave now…if someone were to see us, it wouldn’t look good.”</p><p>“We should.” Cas placed his hand on Misha’s shoulder, and they were suddenly standing in Jody’s living room again.</p><p>“Hey guys, we need to talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We need to talk about Misha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth is finally out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re an angel now too? How?” There was just a hint of anger in his friend’s voice, barely audible, but Misha clearly heard it.</p><p>“We don’t know, but we think it has something to do with me being directly connected to Cas.”</p><p>“How long have <em>you</em> known?” The anger was now being redirected to Castiel, who was slowly starting to look like he’d rather be somewhere else, but he stood his ground.</p><p>“Just for one day. He came to me for help, he needed direction, to control himself before going to talk to you guys.” It was good to know at least one person thought he did the right thing by waiting, or at least defended his actions. Misha wasn’t sure he could keep himself in check if he had to undergo scrutiny from all five of his friends.</p><p>He looked around the room to relieve some of the stress that was building up in his body, at least he hoped it was just stress. The room was bare, not much to see. They had moved over to a motel, the first motel of several along the way back to the bunker. This talk had to happen now, because they still had a long way ahead of them.</p><p>“Listen guys, I just didn’t want to accidentally hurt you, or anyone.”</p><p>“Then why did you hide it? Why did you lie‽” Misha could feel his walls crumble. It was true, he had betrayed their trust. <em>Oh, I’m such an idiot…</em></p><p>He looked at the person who had spoken, Dean, with tears starting to form in his eyes, “Because I was <em>scared</em>, okay!” A glass across the room exploded into splinters and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had caused that.</p><p>He kept them closed, refusing to open them even when his friends softened their voices and tried reassuring him, he kept them closed. It wasn’t long before he stopped reacting to everything else they tried, all he could sense was just the empty black hole he had fallen into. It was nice, quiet, he could probably stay here forever.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he found himself laying in a familiar room. Had he really slept all the way to the bunker‽</p><p>He slowly rolled himself out of the bed and stumbled across the room. He wandered around the building once, telling himself he was looking for the others, but purposefully avoiding the place he knew they were at. But eventually he did end up there, when he had nowhere else to explore, the library.</p><p>Five faces shot up as he walked in, he was well aware of the fact that they were watching him….and that he looked like shit.</p><p>He tried to talk, but only managed to squeeze out a raspy, “Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Dude, are you okay? Mish?” He could hear the worry in Jensen’s voice.</p><p>Misha knew that talking probably wasn’t the best idea right now, so he just gave a weak thumbs up, arm immediately falling back to his side when the message had come across.</p><p>He could feel arms supporting him and turned his head slightly to see who it was, Sam, or was it Jared, how could he know for sure, really. “Alright, let’s get you to a shower, you look like absolute crap.”</p><p>“Heh, thanks Sammy…” Judging from the reaction That got him, this was, in fact, Sammy.</p><p>His vision grew dark once again and he could feel his legs giving in, he could still feel Sam holding his one arm, the one he was now hanging from. <em>Just let go, let me fall, let me sleep.</em></p><p>Another pair of hands grabbed his other arm and lifted him back to his feet, he could feel the sleeves of the trench coat on his skin. He allowed himself to be dragged to the shower room, where his trousers and shirt were taken off and he was pushed into the shower in his underwear. A cold stream of water hit his back, causing him to wake up with a start.</p><p>“Sorry.” Sam mumbled, but he didn’t look even remotely sorry.</p><p>It took a full minute for the water to turn warm, but when it did, it felt great…Misha completely agreed with Dean’s comments about the water pressure on the show. He was slowly waking up inside and he could practically feel the stress leaving his body.</p><p>When he came out of the shower, he felt much better, still weak, but no longer completely dead inside. He also felt something else, he was hungry. This was only logical of course, since he had just slept for several days, and his friends probably hadn’t been able to get him to eat much during that period of time.</p><p>He found that some fresh clothes had been laid down on a chair for him. He picked them up, inspecting them. Some jeans, ok good, a plain white t-shirt, a grey-is plaid flannel, naturally, and one of Dean’s jackets.</p><p>He put on the clothes, instantly feeling more like himself again, and moved towards the kitchen, where he found Dean cooking something that smelled absolutely amazing and the others already sitting at the table.</p><p>Misha sat down in the chair next to the wall and turned so that his back was now leaning against said wall and he could face everyone else. Before anyone could say something though, Dean’s voice rang out, “Who’s hungry!” And several plates were set on the table. Pancakes, pies, a whole plateful of just bacon, some egg, even a plate of spaghetti, Dean had really gone all out.</p><p>They ate in silence, all the plates seemed to empty themselves. Castiel just sat there, looking at everyone eat, he looked content, even though he couldn’t try this <em>amazing</em> food for himself.</p><p>When they were done eating, Misha felt good. Most of his strength had returned to his body and he could even sit up by himself, with no help from the wall, but he stayed against the wall anyway. He stretched his legs out and placed them on Jared’s lap, who didn’t even bat an eye, they were used to each other’s shit at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan?”</p><p>They were all in the library now. It had been a fun adventure, but the boys needed to go home at some point.</p><p>“We look through the library, try to find anything on inter dimensional travel.”</p><p>“Great…”</p><p>Everyone agreed with that sentiment as they looked at the shelves upon shelves of books they were going to have to go through. But, there was no use in just standing there, so they each picked a shelf and started on the first books.</p><p>The first day of searching yielded no results. They needed something to do, but going outside wasn’t the best idea right now (Chuck was still out there).</p><p>The three actors went off together to explore the bunker a bit more. Not even half an hour later, they came rushing through the room on roller skates, laughing loudly and surprising the Winchesters and their angel. Misha was still a little bit unstable on his legs, but at least he found himself able to move around freely again.</p><p>After skating a few circles around their friends while reciting bad poetry, they managed to convince Sam and Dean to join them, Castiel was hesitant, as he did not quite understand the purpose of attaching wheels to the underside of one’s feet.</p><p>They had some good fun, even though half of them had their world falling to pieces around them and the other half weren’t even <em>in</em> their own world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ten days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have been gone for ten days now (idk, I didn't count. My story, my rules, it's ten days)<br/>People are still searching, just a bit less.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten days.</p><p>Ten days, that’s how long they had been gone already. Ten days without Jared’s pranks, ten days without Misha’s tweets, no Jensen occasionally joining the two of them in their silliness.</p><p>Just silence…</p><p>Ten days may not seem long, but if it’s a life-or-death situation, ten days feels like an eternity. And since the boys had gotten lost in the woods, in the middle of winter, bleeding profusely and possibly hurt badly….let’s just say; chances of survival were next to nothing. Police was no longer looking for the boys, they were looking for their bodies.</p><p>After the dolls, no new leads had been discovered and the search had nearly slowed to a halt.</p><p>Some of the boy’s fellow cast members occasionally found themselves wandering around those woods, not really searching, just walking silently, drowned in their own thoughts. There had even been days they had gone for a silent walk together.</p><p>On one such day, or night rather, most of the original search party was there; Rob, Rich, Mark, Alex, even the other Mark had joined them for this one.</p><p>The full moon shone brightly, it was so bright, in fact, that they didn’t even need their flashlights. After wandering around for a couple of hours, the group eventually found themselves back at the cabin. With nothing better to do, they went inside and up the stairs, to the attic. They looked around for a bit, not really looking for anything in particular, just…looking.</p><p>Alex found a mannequin that was significantly less dusty than the other ones, like it had been wearing a coat or something, he could almost imagine it wearing a trench coat. For some reason, his brain didn’t make the imaginary trench coat the regular beige though, no this one was a dark green. He reached out his hands and could almost feel the fabric running through his fingers. A single tear ran down his face, but he didn’t wipe it away, he didn’t care right now. A short phrase entered his brain, in Jared’s voice for some reason, ‘Forest!Cas’. He chuckled softly.</p><p>Mark and Mark were looking at the boxes that were scattered across the room. Some of them contained knives, others had empty spaces that looked like they had held knives until recently. Mark could almost imagine Jensen taking a large machete and striking some weird pose with it. He chuckled sadly, he missed his friends. The other Mark had found a box containing some tools, and missing some other tools.</p><p>A soft tap against the window caught their attention, and they all walked over, careful not to fall through the floor. Outside, the moon shone even brighter, it almost looked like daylight. They all noticed the etching of a wolf’s head in the glass, it was hard to miss, and most importantly, it had not been there six days ago. As they were all focussed on the glass, something started moving outside. It was their friends, leaving the cabin, armed with knives, tools and a large map.</p><p>The group went outside, to the spot where they had seen the apparition. There was nothing there, no, there were footprints! They followed the trail of prints all the way back to the main road, where an old broken down police car stood abandoned on the side. The car suddenly felt extremely important, so they cautiously walked over.</p><p>Through the windows, they could see something sitting in the back seat. The car door was open.</p><p>In the back seat were three more straw dolls, representing their three friends. The only difference was that the Misha-doll was now wearing a dark green trench coat. A box of knives sat abandoned on the passenger seat and another straw doll was in the driver’s seat. It was no one they knew, just some cop.</p><p>Rich wiped away some of the dirt on the side of the car and read the words that were painted on it; “Omaha Police Department…Omaha? Wtf is this doing all the way out here?”</p><p>“Sioux Falls is near Omaha, right?” Alex says absentmindedly, he probably wasn’t even aware he had said it out loud.</p><p>“Yes, it’s relatively close by…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. And the research continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are still looking for any and all information on how to get half of their group back home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day two of research.</p><p>They had all finished an entire shelf of books, finding absolutely nothing that could help them with their situation.</p><p>They had occasionally found some gems of knowledge they had shared with the group, something to take their minds off of their books for just a few seconds. They were slowly starting to get to the more obscure books. Misha had attempted to read the book he had taken from the cabin, but the glowing feather threatened to blind them all, so he had to close it again.</p><p>During a short break, Misha was doodling a bit and letting his mind wander.</p><p>“What’d you draw there?”</p><p>He looked down. He had drawn the wolf’s head symbol, accompanied by some other symbols.</p><p>“I…don’t know.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Let me see that. I think I’ve seen this before, I cannot remember what if means. Is there anyone we could ask?” Castiel said, he recognised the symbol vaguely, something from when he was young, but most all his memories of that period of time had been deleted by Naomi. If only there was another angel he could ask, they’d surely know.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi guys!”</p><p>The humans and the angels all collectively turned around to look at the owner of the voice.</p><p>“Chuck.” Sam slowly got up, grabbing his gun from the table.</p><p>“Now, now, Sammy, there really is no need for that.”</p><p>“What the hell do you want?” Dean asked in a demanding tone that indicated that any wrong answer would result in injury.</p><p>“You’ve all been cooped up here for the past two days, it’s no fun. What’s a story, even an ending of one, without its main characters? So,” Chuck slapped his hands together, “If you’re not going out there to participate in my story, I’ll just bring the story to you!” He snapped his fingers and the front door opened briefly. It had opened just long enough to allow seven figures inside. The lights went out.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark, the only thing they could hear was their own breathing and soft footsteps coming from all directions. The group slowly got up, searching for their weapons and forming a circle, facing outwards.</p><p>The silence grew more and more tense, until Chuck’s soft, disembodies voice whispered all around them, “Let the show begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam felt the sharp teeth sinking into his leg and his leg being pulled from underneath him. He hit the floor hard and felt himself being dragged away. Suddenly Dean’s arms were around him, pulling back, and before long, the pressure on his leg lessened and eventually disappeared.</p><p>Jared could feel something clawing at him, tearing his clothes and ripping his skin. He searches around with his hands and finds an equally panicked Jensen, they clutch to each other. They can fight of humans, sure, several at the same time even, but monsters with freaking claws and fangs? No, that’s not something they’re particularly good at.</p><p>Still, they have to do something. They’ve pretended to be hunters for long enough to have at least some knowledge on this. Only thing is, without any light, they couldn’t possibly see what they’re up against…Light!</p><p>Jared scrambles towards the table and searches around with his hands. It must be here somewhere…there it is. The cover of the book feels soft against his skin, like fur, or feathers. He opens the book and a dim light starts shining on the page. Jared slides the open book across the floor, closer to Misha and Castiel, and the light grows brighter. It stopped at just the right spot, light not so bright it would blind them, but they can see now. Most importantly, they can see the creatures that are attacking them now. Three werewolves, four vampires.</p><p>Now that they can see again, it’s fairly easy for Castiel and Misha to take out the six monsters.</p><p>Only one more…</p><p>“What is that smell?” Misha asks, and pulls a face of disgust.</p><p>His friends seem to have no idea what he is talking about, but Castiel now also sticks his nose in the air and pulls a face.</p><p>“Demon.”</p><p>Castiel hands his angel blade over to Dean, since Cas can just smite a demon with his bare hands while Dean still needs a weapon to assist him in doing so.</p><p>The group moves slowly, following the two angels, who are in turn following the sulphuric scent of a demon.</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t go exactly according to plan, Chuck thought as he sat down on the table in the war room. That book was new, he’d never seen one like it, which was strange, considering the fact that he was literally God and basically made everything. He didn’t remember making a book that would glow in the presence of angels, the closest thing was the Samulet, but he could just turn that thing off. For some reason, Chuck had no power over the book.</p><p>But he decided not to wind himself up over it too much, His story was ending, he might as well enjoy it while it still lasted, savouring the last precious moments of Supernatural, now there was something he could think back to if he ever got bored again.</p><p>He followed the Winchesters, their copies, and their angels around, all while staying firmly seated on the table and munching on some celestial cookies and popcorn, and sipping a celestial milkshake. He started thinking about making a television show, not enough people read nowadays, but television, that reaches people. He saved the idea for later, maybe one day, if he felt up to it again, he would make another world and make a television show out of this one.</p><p> </p><p>A young girl stumbled into the hallway, she looked scared and confused. “Where are we? Why is the light out?”</p><p>The poor thing was unaware of the demon living inside her head at the moment, but two of the men in front of her scrunched their noses up as they came closer. She dragged the fabric of her shirt over her nose, smelling it, she smelled fine.</p><p>One of the two men reached his hand out to her face, and a voice in her head told her to run away. Now her mommy had told her recently that the voices in your head are just your brain telling you things, like what to do for example, so she listened. Her brain was probably smarter than she was, brains are always smart, Brain knows what’s up!</p><p>To any onlookers, that were not Chuck, it probably would have looked very strange. A little girl running as fast as her little legs could carry her while being chased by six adult men with knives and guns. And sure, yeah, it did look very strange, even to Chuck, or rather, amusing. That’s exactly why he picked that demon, because he knew the meat suit would cause some trouble.</p><p>When they finally caught up to the girl, it was only because she had gotten stuck on a rug back in the library, the rug with the devil’s trap underneath. She turned to them with fearful eyes that quickly turned an inky black. A cocky smile appeared on the girl’s face, replacing the expression of terror that had been there before.</p><p>“Well, well, if it isn’t the Winchesters and their pet angel…and the other Winchesters with <em>their</em> pet angel?” The demon seemed genuinely confused by the fact that they were faced by double the amount of Winchesters and Castiels.</p><p>“Just go away and we won’t hurt you.” Sam started.</p><p>“Hurt me? Oh, but you can’t, I’m simply too cute,” The demon cradled the girls face in their hands and smiled sweetly, too sweet, “But go ahead, if you must. I will warn you though, she’s a screamer.” It smiled at them again, it looked like the girl’s face would split in half if the demon continued smiling like that.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this over with. Cas..” Dean gestured for his angel to smite the demon, but Castiel signed that he had to do something first.</p><p>He took Misha’s sketch from earlier out of his pocket and showed it to the demon. Their reaction was not at all what they expected. Their eyes went wide and the smug look vanished in an instant.It muttered something as it took a few steps backwards, before smoking out of the body and fucking off back to hell.</p><p>The humans and Misha didn’t know what just happened, but Castiel knew enough of the Demonic languages that he could pick up on the word ‘Rebel’. He did not know what it meant, but a strange sense of familiarity washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck had finished his celestial munchies and was now sulking somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, ‘why wouldn’t it just end already, stop drawing it out, it’ll only cause more suffering.’ He couldn’t even get the ending right…</p><p> </p><p>They were most certain now that the symbols on the page held the key (possibly quite literally) to getting the three actors back home, they just had to figure out how to use it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so what do we remember from before we got here? Where have we seen this symbol before?”</p><p><em>This</em> refers to the wolf’s head, since none of them had ever seen any of the other symbols before.</p><p>“On the window in the cabin.” Jensen replied.</p><p>“…The stone pillar…it had that symbol carved into it, near the top. I touched it…it was warm.” Misha’s answer was not something they’d heard before. Why hadn’t he mentioned that the rock felt warm? All three of them had touched it but Jared and Jensen felt nothing out of the ordinary. Just a cold rock, which was cold because it was outside in the middle of winter.</p><p>“Okay, so where was this rock.” Sam asked, leaning forward. They were on to something now.</p><p>Jensen hurried off to his room and returned with a map, the map they had taken from the cabin.</p><p>“Right about….here.” He pointed at a spot on the map. Strangely enough, the location was marked with a small symbol. According to the legend, the symbol stood for something called an ‘Arië’. As they looked more carefully, they could see two more of them on the map; one in the cabin, and one in the city park in Omaha. On the back of the map, there was more map, of a larger area, and more of the same markings were scattered around.</p><p>“Geez, they’re everywhere!”</p><p>“Now we just have to find one nearby.”</p><p>“But how?”</p><p>“I have an idea.” Everybody turned towards Misha, who was the one who had uttered those last words.</p><p>“We just ask the internet.”</p><p>“You don’t really have that many followers in this world Mish. They probably have no idea who you are.”</p><p>“Who said anything about followers?”</p><p>It was worth a shot, so Sam got his laptop and they all huddled together as they looked at the screen. They searched for a while, but eventually they found a suitable place to ask their question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Hey there people! My friends and I were wondering if anyone near Lebanon Kansas recognises this symbol. If so, could you point us in the direction please? Thank you!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After only 5 minutes, there were already comments of hikers describing strange rocks with that symbol carved into it. From what they gathered, there were two of them in this area; one was all the way across the city, the other one was right in the centre of it, in the park.</p><p>They finally had a door to get home. Now for the key. Castiel felt pretty confident that the symbols themselves were the key. Misha got out a pen and started drawing them on their forearms, so they’d all have a key on them. The drawings seemed to light up slightly before returning back to normal. They better have gotten this right, otherwise, who knows what kind of curse they just inflicted upon themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the park took a little longer than it had to, mostly because they were all kinda reluctant to say goodbye, they’d grown to like each other.</p><p>But in the end, they did reach a large rock with the wolf’s head carved into it, power was radiating off of it. The symbols on their arms were glowing too.</p><p>They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. None of them were very good at goodbyes.</p><p>Misha grabbed Dean’s phone out of his pocket and started typing on it. When he was done, he turned the screen towards Dean. He had entered his phone number into his contacts, “Worth a try, y’know. Smile, everybody!”</p><p>The picture actually came out great. They were all on it, looking like a family, and in a sense, they were. “If this works, you better send me that picture.” Misha told Dean as he handed him back his phone. “If it works, make sure to give Sammy and Cas my number too, in exchange for J2’s numbers.”</p><p>Dean laughed, “Will do.”</p><p>Some awkward hugs followed, and Misha was sure he could see a tear in Dean’s eyes before he wiped it away.</p><p>The three actor-hunters turned towards the rock, glancing at their friends one last time, and touched it with the palms of their hands. A bright light erupted from the symbol, engulfing the three of them in an orange glow. When the light died out, they were gone. Sam, Dean and Castiel stared for a while, gathering the strength to go back home, alone…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're finally home. What do you do when you come back from a trip and realise your friends thought you were dead?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last one ended kinda sad, so I made this one less sad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the orange glow went away, the three men found themselves standing knee-deep in the snow.</p><p>It was a sunny day and the temperature wasn’t half bad. Misha took out his phone. Hundreds of missed calls and messages, push notifications from all social media platforms out there, oh they were home alright. Or almost. They still had to walk for a bit.</p><p>At least there was service here, he opened his gps-app and zoomed out on their location. They were very close to Vancouver, just a few miles…”That way.” He pointed East and the three of them started walking.</p><p>The surprised look on everybody’s faces as they strolled onto the set was a true sight to behold.</p><p>Not only were their friends surprised to see them alive, they were also surprised to see them wearing clean clothes and being freshly shaven, not at all what you’d expect people to look like if they’d just survived a car crash and lived in the woods for eleven days. They had definitely been in a car crash, judging by the wounds and scars. They also had some other wounds from a more, questionable origin.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you‽ We’ve been looking all over. We thought you were dead!” Misha looked him in the eye for a few seconds to confirm that it was really him this time, before smiling after he confirmed that this was, in fact, his dear friend Rob.</p><p>“Car crash, you know how it is.” Misha said with a wink as the three of them moved as one and walked towards the trailers.</p><p>Their trailers were still there, untouched in all those days. It filled them with a vaguely happy emotion, knowing their friends still had hope, even if only subconsciously.</p><p>They plopped down on the bed together and stared up at the ceiling, expecting to see concrete, but instead being greeted by white plastic and light coloured wood. They were home, but it didn’t feel like home, not completely. They didn’t know it yet, but it would never completely feel like home to them ever again, a part of their souls had been left behind in the other world, with Sam and Dean and Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Misha grabbed his phone and held it above him. On the screen there appeared a message from an unknown number. There were no words, just a picture.</p><p>He opened the message and clicked on the photograph; it was the three of them, and their doppelgängers.</p><p>It had all been real, it hadn’t been a dream. He sent a selfie back, with a note that they’d talk later, and put his phone down again.</p><p>The three of them fell asleep like that, laying side by side on the bed, fully clothed, feet hanging off and still touching the ground.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>When they woke up, their shoes had been taken off and they had been covered with soft blankets. A tray of food stood on the bedside table and Misha’s phone had been attached to a charger.</p><p>They had a lovely breakfast in bed; eggs, cookies, some random pasta, even a full plate of just bacon, it felt like home.</p><p>They weren’t quite ready to talk to any real people yet, but checking social media seemed doable. Somebody had already notified the internet that they were back home, so they didn’t even have to say anything, a quick selfie as proof would be enough.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Castiel checked his phone the next day. He had been added to something called a ‘<em>group</em> chat’, interesting, it was just like texting, but with multiple people at the same time.</p><p>‘<em>Hey guys! It’s Misha! Is it working?’</em></p><p>Castiel smiled fondly before replying, ‘<em>it is working. Sam and Dean are sleeping. Did you make it back home?</em>’</p><p>‘<em>yes, we did.</em>’ There was a picture attached of the three of them laying on a bed, they were smiling, but Castiel could swear he saw a hint of sadness in their eyes.</p><p>‘<em>Good</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Have a nice day, Castiel.</em>’ A new number messaged. Castiel checked the profile picture and recognised Jared. ‘<em>You too, Jared. Misha, I have a question.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Shoot</em>’</p><p>‘<em>I am not planning to shoot you…</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Just ask your question.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Do you still have your…mojo…? (that’s what Dean always calls it)</em>’</p><p>‘<em>idk, haven’t tested it out yet…and I know ;)</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Have a good day, may we talk again.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>You too, Cassie. Bye!!</em>’</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Misha was getting frustrated. He’d been trying to get a book to slide over to him, but it wasn’t exactly working. He had been focussing with all his might, but nothing worked the way it should.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Misha, can you hand me that marble?” Jared asked from the chair.</p><p>Misha didn’t even look up from his phone, “Sure.” He flicked his wrist and heard Jared yelp. This was enough of an incentive to make him look up.</p><p>The marble was no longer on the table, but was now firmly nestled inside the backrest of the chair, right beside Jared’s head.</p><p>“…Sorry”</p><p>“It’s okay, thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>So he did still have his ‘mojo’, he just accessed it in a different way.</p><p>Misha smiled, this was gonna be so much fun…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it. If you've read this all the way through, what are you doing? (Just kidding, but I hope you enjoyed this way too long story if you did.)<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written by the ghost that tells me stories when I sleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>